Non-tactile switches have been incorporated into electronic switch assemblies used with symbology readers, because the switches are small, lightweight, and inexpensive. A non-tactile switch, such as a multi-layer membrane switch, is constructed so the switch can be easily moved from an open position with an electrical circuit being open to a closed position with the electrical circuit being closed, by applying only a slight pressure to the switch. As a result, the non-tactile switch does not provide tactile feedback to a user indicating when the switch has been moved between the open and closed positions.
Switch assemblies with non-tactile switches have been developed with a tactile element immediately adjacent to the switch so the tactile element will provide tactile feedback to a user indicating closure of the switch. A tactile element that provides a high tactile response or feedback typically exerts high stress loads on the feedback element in order to provide a crisp, snapping feel to the user. However, the high tactile feedback element can only withstand the high stress loads for a relatively low number of switch cycles before failure occurs. Thus, the high stress loads on the high tactile feedback element result in a low cycle life of the switch assembly, and the low cycle life requires frequent replacement of the switch assembly.
High cycle life switch assemblies have been developed by using weak or low tactile feedback elements immediately adjacent to the non-tactile switches. This has been possible because the low tactile feedback elements create smaller stress loads. The smaller stress loads, however, result in a switch assembly having a feel that is mushy and not crisp, thereby making it difficult for a user to clearly identify when the switch has moved between the open and closed positions.
While having the benefit of being small, lightweight and inexpensive, the non-tactile switches are delicate and are easily damaged by water, dust or other contaminants. Switch assemblies have incorporated protective seals to protect the delicate switches such that a trigger, which is accessible to a user, is located on one side of the seal, and a tactile element and the non-tactile switch are located on an opposite side of the seal. Although the seal protects the non-tactile switch, the seal also dampens the tactile feedback generated by the tactile element, so the sealed tactile switch assembly has lower tactile feedback and, thus, a mushy feel. The mushy feel has been reduced by incorporating higher tactile feedback elements that create the larger stress loads, but as described above, this lowers the cycle life of the assembly. Thus high tactile feedback in conventional switch assemblies had to be compromised to gain high cycle life, and high cycle life had to be compromised to gain high tactile feedback.
A further drawback to a conventional sealed tactile switch assembly is that a compression force is repeatedly applied directly against the seal by the trigger to move the tactile element and the non-tactile switch. Over the life of the switch assembly, these repetitious compression forces applied to the seal wear on the seal and cause seal failure. This results in a lower cycle life for the switch assembly.
As such, there is a need for a sealed switch assembly utilizing a non-tactile switch that provides a high cycle life in conjunction with crisp or high tactile feedback and that protects the switch from damage due to water, dust, or other contaminants.